


Love is Life ((AU))

by Sparkle_666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Black Butler - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, NEVERNOTICED, SebaCiel - Freeform, WHATSUUUPPP, garbage, i know u want to tho, naw m8 ur eyes will burn after this, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_666/pseuds/Sparkle_666
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is at the mall with Sebastian and Sebastian’s HOMOPHOBIC mother. What happens when she finds out...





	1. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy Ik no one is going To read this but ima try to give this a test. Meh if this turns into something then I’ll do this regularly but now ima do it when I feel like it. Oh I ALSO TALKE REQUESTS. Cuz I’m a lonely ****. I’ll leave that to your imagination. ;)

It was a normal day for Ciel Phantomhive, he lived with his boyfriend Sebastian and his mother since Ciel’s parents died. Ciel, Sebastian and his mother where shopping at a mall (mother dose not know about he relationship) and as Sebastian’s mother was not paying attention Sebastian and Ciel slipped away to a rather.... special store. The store was called Victoria Secrets and they where shopping for Ciel’s panties that he was going to wear during one of their special moments. As they both turned for a moment looking through the items with only one other lady around a store clerk approached Ciel asking if he was shopping for a girlfriend of his. Sebastian over hearing the clerks claim budded in by wrapping his arms around Ciel’s waist and pulling him in and saying “girlfriend?” With a nice ass cheeky grin. Ciel in response laughed. The store clerk gave an awkward smile and walked off. As Sebastian wiped Ciel around and gave him a peck on the cheek his mother stood there and her arms where crossed. Apparently what had happened was that she had noticed then leave and decided to follow them to the store watching from a distance so she won’t get noticed (was the other lady in that section) And simply thought “what could my son and his friend be doing here?” As she watched them search through the •items• she started to assume that they where getting something for his girlfriend. “Has Sebastian had a girlfriend but just hid it from me.” Little did she know when the sore clerk appeared and asked him that question and the way Sebastian pulled Ciel by the waist and question “girlfriend?” Made everything click together. Why Ciel has been having trouble walking and how Sebastian keeps on trying to get her out of the house more. And how Ciel yelled in the morning when Sebastian was standing behind him. ‘Oh so that’s why he jumped a bit this morning, I thought that Sebastian had scared him... no he groped his ass.’ And also on how Sebastian blushed bright red when Ciel said that he looked handsome that day.  
Sebastian mother thought that they where just friends and that the complement was meant as that way. No her life was a lie. His son was a homosexual. And that his “friend” he so dearly begged for him to stay here and sleep on the floor of his room was actually his boyfriend and that he was not sleeping on the floor of his bedroom as he was supposed to but he is in his bed, that’s why the door is always closed and that every time she knocks he yells ‘wait a min’. Everything made sense. And now She stood there thinking about all those times while Sebastian and Ciel stood there with no movement. Later on a new apartment was in need...


	2. Part 2 Love is Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof enjoy + probably spelling mistakes cuz I did not edit yet.

As Sebastian’s mother standing there in disbelief. Immediately her mind was flooded with thought such as ‘how dare he’ and ‘this is an awful sin.’ She just started screaming things such as “I’m disowning you” and “you are sick.” 

Sebastian had enough, he did not give a damn if he never saw her again. In fact he was enlightened to see this situation unfold. For years has he been forced to go to anti-lgbt protests and listening to his parents talk shit about the gays...  
Ciel felt bad for Sebastian but by looking at his facial expression, it showed no care. Sebastian’s Mom, no .... this woman was screaming insults and spating at them. Both Ciel and Sebastian reached for each of their hands and held it tight. Ciel turned around and dug his free hand in the panty basket to only grab out a fist full of various kinds and then wavering it around as to show everyone ‘these are mine’. Slowly a crowed was attracted to the couple as the mother continues yelling. Sebastian being Sebastian, pulled Ciel close, held his chin up for their eyes to meet and gave him a blissful kiss in his soft peety lips. Ofcourse everyone (except for Sebastian’s Mother) clapped and cheered. As the yaoi fan girls died of blood loss. 

 

ATTENTION: we are in need of blood donation, us fan girls/ fan boys are loosing blood and any more blood loss will result in rolling around screeching, passing out of hotness, + dirty underwear. Please donate now XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kk ima write more so look out : ) I also used to have an account on watt pad and wrote stories there but now I can’t get on my account so yeah...

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I think your gonna need some bleach after that.


End file.
